


in the middle of the night when the wolves come out

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dog adoption, Fluff, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, all fluff and no angst, bc i didn't want to be too created and that dog is adorable, chris evans' dog, it's dodger, steve and bucky adopt a dog together, steve and bucky love each other and love their new dog, they make a cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Bucky decides that he needs a new companion in his life.





	in the middle of the night when the wolves come out

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in February 2017, so about three months before the first part of this series and two years after they get together.
> 
> Title from Wolves by One Direction

That afternoon, Bucky had spent his time lounging under a tree and reading in a park nearby his and Steve’s apartment when a frisbee landed only a few feet away from him. A moment later, a very large, white dog came running toward him at full speed. Bucky sat up instantly, though the dog skidded to a stop next to the frisbee. Bucky watched as the dog picked up the frisbee and trotted the few steps to him and dropped it in his lap. Bucky smiled and picked up.

“You’re pretty smart, aren’t you?” he muttered, reaching up to scratch the dog behind its ear for a moment before throwing the frisbee back in the direction the dog had come from. He watched as the dog bounded it after it, tail wagging happily. Bucky laid back down and went back to reading his book, though his mind kept wandering back to the dog. A few hours later he made his way home and when he arrived Steve was already there, making something in the kitchen.

“Hey babe,” he called. “Does toasted ham and cheese sandwiches sound good?” 

“Yeah, doll, that sounds great,” Bucky agreed, kicking off his boots and coming to stand at the counter. “I want a dog.” 

“What?” Steve turned to look at him. “You want a dog? Where is this coming from?” 

“At the park, one came up to me and,” Bucky paused. “I just wanted one. A companion. I never got to have a pet when I was younger, we didn’t have the money with four kids to feed. There was a stray cat in the alley that I would give scraps too, but I don’t think that counts.” Bucky frowned a bit and shook his head. “I think it would be good. I have nothing to do during the day really, and this would give me someone to care for. And we would be able to give a dog a good home that needed one.” 

“I don’t know Buck,” Steve shook his head. “Okay, if you can wait a week and think on it, and if you still want a dog, we can look into it more. I just don’t want to get a dog that we’re not ready for, you know?” 

“I know, sugar,” Bucky walked around the counter and kissed Steve’s cheek. “I get where you’re coming from, I do. So next Tuesday when I still want a dog, we’ll go to a shelter?” Steve laughed and cupped Bucky’s face in his hands, standing on his toes to kiss him.

“Yeah babe, if next Tuesday you still want the dog, we’ll go adopt one,” Steve agreed, kissing him again. 

***  
A week later and Bucky was waiting for Steve to get home. He had talked to their landlord to make sure pets were allowed and paid the pet security deposit that morning. He had spent the last six days reading all the books he could get his hands on about dog training, raising, grooming, and anything else. He knew the size of dog he wanted but he didn’t care too much about the breed, knowing that rescuing a dog from a shelter meant that more than likely they would be getting a mutt. He had several different shelters picked out around the city and knew the order he wanted to visit them if necessary. Soon the door unlocked, and Bucky perked up, watching as Steve opened the door and stepped in, freezing when he saw Bucky.

“You still want the dog then?” he asked. Bucky nodded quickly and stood, going over to Steve.

“The shelter I want to go to closes in two hours, we have to go now,” he insisted, tugging at Steve’s coat. Steve sighed and smiled. 

“Get your coat on then and let’s go,” he said, setting his bag down next to the door, pulling his wallet from it and stuffing it into his pocket as Bucky yanked his coat on. They left, Steve locking the door behind them. Bucky laced their fingers together and led him along until the reached the shelter. They stepped in and Bucky smiled at the girl at the front desk. 

“Hi, I called earlier today about rescuing a dog, I’m James?” he said, and the girl nodded.

“Yes, you did, and you can head right back that way, all the dogs available for adoption are in there!” she explained and gestured to the doorway on their left. “If you find one you want to take home, just bring his clipboard up to me.” Bucky thanked her as they walked into the large room filled with rows of kennels. It was loud with the dogs barking, some of the cages rattling as the dogs pushed against the doors. 

“So what kind of dog do you want?” Steve asked as they walked down the rows.

“I don’t care much for the breed, but I want a dog that won’t be more than fifty pounds,” Bucky said, looking at every dog they passed. “One easy to cuddle and play with without being the same size as me.” Steve chuckled and nodded, squeezing Bucky’s hand. They continued to walk through the rows and Bucky was resigned to heading to the next shelter when he spotted a dog at the very beginning of the last row. Bucky stopped in front of the kennel and knelt down. Staring back at him was a mediums sized dog with white along his chest and mouth and a light caramel color everywhere else. He had short fur everywhere but his ears and tail, which were extremely fluffy, and he panted a bit, bouncing on his paws as he watched Bucky. Bucky extended his flesh hand to the bars of the cage and the dog stood and began licking him immediately, snorting and huffing excitedly. 

“He seems to like you,” Steve said fondly. Bucky nodded, not taking his eyes off the dog. 

“He’s the one,” Bucky breathed out, smiling brightly. “He’s perfect.” Steve chuckled and grabbed the information on the dog. 

“Why don’t I head out to the front and get this started?” he suggested and walked off before Bucky could reply. Bucky kept his eyes trained on the dog, scratching his head. 

“What are we gonna name you?” Bucky mused, tilting his head a bit. “Not something normal, that’s not good enough for you. Maybe something Russian? No, you’re too sweet for that,” he thought for a moment, biting his lip. “How about Dodger? Does that sound good? Name you after my hometown team, even if they did move.” The dog, Dodger, barked a few times and Bucky laughed. “Seems like you like it,” he stood and gave Dodger one more pat. “I have to go sign a few papers but you’re coming home with me today, promise.” Bucky stood and walked back out to the front desk and joined Steve and the girl. They filled everything out quickly and Bucky paid for the adoption fees. A few minutes later, one of the other workers brought Dodger out on a leash, unclipping it when they brought him out. 

“What’s the name?” the girl asked.

“Dodger,” Bucky smiled and dropped to his knees, Dodger jumping up and putting his front paws on Bucky’s thighs, licking his face. Bucky laughed and scratched Dodger’s back before picking him up and standing. “Are we free to leave?” he asked.

“He’s all yours,” the girl smiled and nodded. Steve thanked her before walking out next to Bucky. 

“So, pet store?” he asked, scratching Dodger’s chin. Bucky nodded and switch to holding Dodger with his left arm, using his right to hold Steve’s hand. Bucky was too focused on Dodger to talk much so the walk was mostly silent. When they got to the store, Steve grabbed a basket with his free hand and they went to the leashes and collars first, Bucky picking out a matching red set. He clipped it on him there are pulling the tags off and handing them to Steve, looping the hold of the leash around his wrist. They walked through the store, picking out different toys and food bowls, Bucky handing the leash over to Steve to pick up the bed and dog food. Bucky paid for everything, hefting the bag of food over his left shoulder and holding the bed and the bags in his other while Steve held Dodger’s leash. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked on the way home. “You’re okay with this, right? You want a dog?” 

“Of course, I’m okay with it, Buck. I wouldn’t have agreed otherwise,” Steve smiled up at him. “Dodger is already a part of our family, yeah? It’s only been about an hour and he’s ours now and no one is taking him away, least of all me. I can tell how much you love him. I would be the worst boyfriend in the world if I came between that.” Bucky laughed and stood to the side as Steve unlocked the door to their building. They walked upstairs and once they were inside their apartment with the door shut, Steve bent down and unhooked the leash from Dodger’s collar. Dodger immediately began running around and sniffing everything he could reach. Bucky set everything on the counter and went over to sit on the floor, Dodger hurrying over to him and licking his face, snorting happily. Bucky pet and scratched him, talking to him softly.

“Aren’t you the happiest thing I’ve ever seen?” he mumbled, laying back on the floor so Dodger could lay on his chest. Bucky laid there with Dodger, petting him and letting him lick all over his face for a long while until Dodger calmed down and settled his head on Bucky’s metal arm. Steve came and sat on the floor next to them, running a hand through what he could of Dodger’s fur then Bucky’s hair. 

“He’s not sleeping on the bed,” Steve said suddenly. 

“But doll!” Bucky protested and sat up, disrupting Dodger. “Look at his face! How could we not let him sleep with us?” 

“Because I’m not going to have him whining to get on the bed when you’re fucking me,” Steve deadpanned. Bucky looked down at Dodger. 

“Sorry, bud, but you’re not sleeping on the bed,” he said and kissed Dodger’s head. Steve laughed and leaned down, kissing Bucky softly. Bucky kissed back, pushing himself up to meet Steve in the middle. They broke apart and Bucky sat up completely, pulling Steve into his lap to straddle him. “You’re really okay with us having a dog?” he asked again.

“Babe,” Steve smiled and tangled his fingers in Bucky’s hair, tugging lightly. “I am happy to have him, I promise. As long as you clean up any accidents he has inside. Now, why don’t you take him outside and I’ll start dinner?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Bucky said and kissed Steve once before letting him up, only groping his ass a little when Steve turned around. Steve glared at him, but it held no real sting and Bucky pushed himself up, grabbing the leash from the counter. He whistled for Dodger, calling his name after. He hooked the leash on and grabbed his keys before heading downstairs and outside to a nearby patch of grass. They stood there for almost five minutes before Dodger finally used it. Bucky praised him and rubbed his head as they walked back. 

“What’s for dinner?” Bucky asked as he let Dodger off the leash. Steve squinted as his phone screen and read off the recipe name. Bucky nodded and kissed his cheek before opening the door and pulling the gallon of milk out, taking a quick swig. “Thank you for cooking, sugar.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve brushed it off. “Feed your dog. He’s probably hungry.” Bucky grabbed the bag of dog food and bowl, using the knife that he kept strapped to his ankle to cut open the bag. 

“How much should I give him? That’s something you gotta do, right? Only feed them so much so they don’t get fat?” Bucky asked, looking at the back of the bag. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know how much. Look it up,” Steve suggested, and Bucky did just that, pouring the correct amount into the bowl before setting it on the floor for Dodger. He filled up the water bowl and set it down next to the other and then wrapped his arms around Steve from behind. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Steve’s neck. Steve smiled and turned to kiss Bucky on the lips. 

“Nothing to thank me for. You know I love you and would do anything to make sure you’re happy. End of the line, right?” he said softly, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Exactly, doll. I’m with you to the end of the line,’’ Bucky said and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, thank you so much for reading! If you have any requests for this 'verse just leave me a comment below or message me on tumblr!


End file.
